This invention relates to a rattle adapted to be mounted on fishing lures, and in particular to fishing lures having a body with a band thereon, such as the bands used to secure a skirt of filaments on the body of the lure.
Rattles are incorporated into some fishing lures and added to other fishing lures to make the lures more attractive to fish. In adding a rattle to a lure, it has been difficult to attach the lure in a way that it is securely held on the lure, but does not interfere with a fish striking at the lure. Moreover, it has been difficult to attach the rattle in a manner that does not deaden the sounds generated by the rattle.
The rattle of the present invention is adapted to be mounted on fishing lures of the type comprising a body having a hook depending therefrom, and a band extending around the body. Generally, the rattle of the present invention comprises a rattle chamber having at least one rattle member therein. A first arm extends from the chamber, and has a hook adjacent its free end for engaging the band, to secure the rattle. A second arm extends from the chamber, and has an opening adjacent its free end for receiving a portion of the fish hook to secure the rattle.
The rattle chamber is preferably an elongate cylinder, and the first arm extends generally axially from the chamber and the second arm extends generally radially from the chamber.
The rattle quickly, easily and securely mounts to the lure. The first and second arms hold the rattle in place without interfering with fish striking on the lure. The second arm transmits vibrations to the hook, which can resonate, enhancing the effect of the rattle.
These and other features and advantages will be in part apparent, and in part pointed out hereinafter.